


Remember, I Know You

by NightcoreNation



Series: Zven and Perkz Messages [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, messages, so this happened, tsm and g2 are not doing good and I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Luka reaches out to Jesper after the heartbreaking game against Echo Fox. A lot of angst with a tad of fluff ensues.





	Remember, I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd style for me to write since there is literally only dialogue. I know they probably aren't this good at grammar irl, but writing it with correct grammar makes it easier to follow. Anyway, for any of you who read Sleeping Beauties, I'm going on a day trip tomorrow(which is when I was planning to finish the next chapter), but chapter 6 should be out sometime next week.

1:18 Luka: That wasn't the best game

_Read._

1:23 Luka: You do realize it says read

_Read._

1:24 Luka: I rest my case

_Read._

1:25 Luka: If you don't answer me I will tell Mithy, and I know how much you would love for me to tell him about you being depressed cause you lost

_Read._

1:26 Luka: When did I become the mature one?

1:26 Jesper: You will never be the mature one you little weasel 

1:27 Luka: So now you answer?

1:27 Luka: And insult me

1:28 Jesper: Can't have you spreading fake news

1:28 Luka: But is it fake?

1:28 Luka: You are the one calling me an animal

1:29 Jesper: Can't help if it's true

1:30 Luka: I see you are trying to distract me

1:30 Luka: It's not going to work

1:30 Jesper: ?

1:31 Luka: I know Mithy's suppose to be the brains, but you're not a complete idiot

1:31 Luka: Remember I know you

1:32 Luka: I know how you get after games like that Jesper

_Read._

1:34 Luka: Not this again

_Read._

1:35 Luka: I swear Jesper, stop acting like a baby and talk to me

_Read._

1:36 Luka: Are you seriously doing this?

1:36 Jesper: What's there to talk about?

1:36 Luka: Idk, maybe TSM

1:37 Jesper: What about the team?

1:37 Luka: Literally stop

1: 38 Jesper: What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that we have a jungler who is too passive and doesn't know how to push a lead? Do you want me to say that we can't commit to a call because nobody trusts each other? 

1:38 Luka: You know that's not what I meant

1:39 Jesper: Than what did you mean? 

1:39 Jesper: Did you want me to say I regret everything and should have stayed?

_Read._

1:40 Jesper: I guess I got my answer

1:40 Luka: You know that wasn't what I meant

_Read._

1:41 Luka: I just wanted to make sure you were ok

_Read._

1:42 Luka: I know how you get

1:42 Luka: You start to play solo q as much as humanly possible

1:42 Luka: You skip lunch, thinking you aren't hungry so you can play one more game

1:42 Luka: You start to become more distant

1:42 Luka: By now the only one you haven't fully pushed away is Alfonso but after that last game you probably already started pushing him away

_Read._

1:43 Luka: I know how you are Jesper

1:44 Jesper: You forget I know how you are

_Read._

1:45 Jesper: Every game you lost you blame yourself

1:45 Jesper: You think if you did one little thing you wouldn't have lost

1:45 Jesper: You think it's only your fault

1:45 Jesper: You question if you deserve to still be in lcs

1:45 Jesper: You question if you deserved the championships that you won

1:45 Jesper: Than you push everyone away

_Read._

1:46 Jesper: I guess that's how we're alike

1:46 Luka: I wanted to comfort you

1:46 Luka: How did you turn this on me?

1:47 Jesper: Well my little weasel, I guess I'm just that good

1:47 Luka: We should do this more

1:47 Jesper: What lose?

1:48 Luka: No, talk to each other

1:48 Jesper: We do talk to each other

1:48 Luka: Not enough

_Read._

1:49 Luka: I do miss you

1:49 Jesper: That's almost as gay as when you called me daddy on twitter

1:50 Luka: I saw an opportunity and took it

1:50 Luka: You just turned 21, I had to

1:50 Luka: ;)

1:51 Jesper: Yes, you HAD to

1:51 Luka: Was I suppose to say something boring like Happy Birthday?

1:51 Luka: Everybody does that

1:51 Jesper: Exactly

1:52 Jesper: How late is it for you?

1:52 Luka: You don't wanna know

1:52 Jesper: You should get some sleep

1:52 Jesper: You have scrims tomorrow, no?

1:53 Luka: But I don't wanna

1:53 Jesper: "When did I become the mature one?"

1:54 Luka: I hate you 

1:54 Jesper: T_T

1:54 Luka: Poor baby, I'm so sorry for hurting your fragile feelings

1:55: Jesper: Let's be honest

1:55: Jesper: We both have fragile feelings

1:56 Luka: Lol, true

1:56 Jesper: You should really go to bed now

1:56 Luka: I can't

1:56 Jesper: Cant' or won't?

1:57 Luka: Can't

1:57 Jesper: Why?

1:57 Luka: My brain won't stop thinking

1:57 Luka: So the opposite of your problem

1:58 Jesper: I was going to try to help until you insulted me

1:58 Jesper: Weasel

1:58 Luka: Is that your favorite word?

1:59 Jesper: Why would that be my favorite word?

1:59 Jesper: Weasel is my favorite word

1:59 Jesper: ;)

1:59 Luka: Why are you like this?

2:00 Jesper: I don't think I'm like this

2:00 Jesper: Quite different actually

2:00 Luka: STAHP OR ELSE

2:00 Jesper: Or else what?

2:01 Luka: I'll tell Mithy to speak Spanish around you

2:01 Luka: You know he'll do it

2:01 Luka: He loves annoying you

2:02 Jesper: You wouldn't

2:02 Luka: You know I would

2:02 Luka: And you know he would listen to me

2:02 Jesper: I surrender

2:02 Luka: Good :)

2:03 Jesper: Now why can't you turn off your brain?

2:03 Jesper: If you're thinking about the games you lost you shouldn't

2:03 Jesper: You can't change the past

2:04 Luka: I know, but I'm not thinking about them

2:04 Jesper: What are you thinking about?

2:04 Luka: What would have happened if the old team never separated

2:04 Jesper: Aww, I miss you too <3

2:05 Jesper: But do yourself a favor, stop

2:05 Luka: I will, but you have to answer one question first

2:05 Jesper: Ok

2:05 Luka: Are you going to stay in NA?

_Read._

2:06 Luke: Come on, you said you'd answer it

2:06 Jesper: I know, I just have to think

2:07 Jesper: Honestly, I don't know

2:07 Luka: That isn't an answer

2:07 Jesper: It is

2:07 Luka: Is not

2:08 Jesper: I don't know. But I will go where Alfonso wants

2:08 Luka: Why

2:08 Jesper: He is like my brother Luka, you know that

2:08 Luka: I thought I was like your brother

2:09 Jesper: That isn't fair to say

_Read._

2:10 Jesper: We asked you to come with us

2:11 Luka: It wouldn't have mattered, a team can't have 3 imports

2:11 Jesper: You still could have come with us to NA

2:11 Luka: You still could have stayed

2:12 Jesper: Why did you ask that question?

2:12 Jesper: You knew this would happen

2:12 Luka: I know I'm stupid

2:12 Luka: I just had to hear it from you

2:13 Jesper: Luka you're not stupid...

2:13 Luka: ?

2:13 Jesper: You know I'll always be there for you

2:13 Luka: Funny, where are you now?

2:13 Jesper: Stop it

2:14 Luka: Why?

2:14 Luka: Maybe I needed a friend to message me when I wasn't winning. Maybe instead of only focusing on the problems that you jumped into you should think about the one person you left behind. The one person who had a new team thrown at him, and was still expected to win just like I did with the old team. 

2:15 Jesper: I'm sorry. You were the only thing that made me question if moving to LA was a good idea

_Read._

2:16 Jesper: You were the only reason why I should have stayed

_Read._

2:16 Jesper: I'm sorry I've been a bad friend, I saw you struggling but only cared about me

_Read._

2:17 Jesper: Forgive me?

_Read._

2:18 Jesper: Luka?

_Read._

2:19 Jesper: ?

_Read._

2:20 Jesper: Please answer

_Read._

2:21 Jesper: Please

2:21 Luka: I think I tortured you enough :)

2:21 Jesper: Weasel

2:21 Luka: I got you good didn't I

2:22 Jesper: Haha, very funny. I answered your question, and you made me feel horrible. Go to sleep

2:22 Luka: Only if you promise me one thing

2:22 Jesper: You know how I feel about promises...

2:22 Luka: For me? *puppy dog eyes

2:23 Jesper: Only for you

2:23 Luka: YAY!

2:24 Luka: Promise me when you make it to worlds you'll hug me as soon as you can

2:24 Jesper: Luka...

2:24 Luka: Promise me

2:25 Jesper: I promise

2:25 Luka: Type the whole thing

2:25 Jesper: I promise you if I get to worlds I'll hug you as soon as I can

2:25 Luka: Not if, when

2:26 Jesper: Luka...

2:26 Luka: Retype

2:26 Jesper: I promise you when I get to worlds I'll hug you as soon as I can

2:26 Jesper: Satisfied?

2:26 Luka: Very

2:27 Jesper: Good night Luka

2:27  Luka: Night <3

2:27 Jesper: <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you want me to write any more stories like this with a group chat or another set of two people comment or let me know somehow. Overall I enjoyed writing this since Zven is probably my favorite NA player. Anyway, thanks for reading<3


End file.
